Faire Semblant
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Merthur ; Merlin aime faire semblant d'ignorer toutes sortes choses, même les sentiments d'Arthur. Un jour le Prince décide de le confronter à la vérité...


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

_**Disclaimer :**_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_ Merlin

_**Couple :**_Merthur = Arthur / Merlin

_**Titre :**_Faire Semblant

_**Titre original :**_Pretend

_**Auteur :**_Wookie Squish Cookie

_**Traductrice :**_Miss Égypte

_**Mise en page :**_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Merlin aime faire semblant d'ignorer toutes sortes choses, même les sentiments d'Arthur. Un jour le Prince décide de le confronter à la vérité.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_Dedicated for clover1212

_**Moi :**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Faire Semblant<strong>_

Merlin aimait faire semblant. Probablement parce qu'il était très bon à faire semblant d'être un imbécile, très bon à faire semblant d'être nul. En raison du temps qu'il passait à faire semblant, il ne réalisait même plus s'il faisait semblant ou pas. Mais quand il était avec le Prince héritier, lorsqu'Arthur le regardait avec cette innocente adoration et ce désir dans les yeux, Merlin était confus. Cela arrivait tous les jours et le même regard, la même attention n'étaient adressés et destinés qu'à lui uniquement.

Il prétendit qu'il ne voyait pas l'amour dans les yeux d'Arthur.

« Je t'aime. »

Arthur sourit, les mains jointes contre sa forte poitrine, ses yeux brillaient d'étincelles audacieuses et convaincus. Il regarda son serviteur avec insistance, Merlin l'ignorait et continuait de faire son lit.

Après tout il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son précieux et fragile petit serviteur, c'était un Sorcier. Un Sorcier que son père lui avait appris à mépriser.

Il l'avait découvert lorsqu'il cherchait Merlin dans la forêt. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais était assit près du ruisseau, plus que jamais sans défense. Arthur était sur le point de se faufiler derrière son ami quand Merlin avait levé la main, ses orbes brillant d'un profond doré, et l'eau avait commencé à se déplacer par flux de façon à faire un petit ruisseau qui ne devrait pas être là. Bien sûr le Prince avait pensé que c'était juste un tour de son esprit. Mais encore une fois l'action de son serviteur lui donnait tort. Après avoir chuchoté quelque chose, la fleur flétrie à côté de lui s'épanouit et elle devint magnifique.

Arthur avait plissé les yeux, fait un pas en arrière et s'était dirigé vers le château.

Il n'avait pas dit à Merlin ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Il se taisait, regardait le Magicien comme s'il était un étranger. Il était furieux, pas à cause de la magie de Merlin, mais parce que son précieux serviteur n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour lui dire son secret.

Jusqu'à présent Merlin ne savait pas qu'il savait parce que le Prince allait attendre, attendre le jour où Merlin lui dirait sans aucune crainte, sans le moindre doute. Le Magicien lui était très cher, il espérait juste qu'il pourrait en être de même pour Merlin.

« Arthur. »

A la voix douce, il se retourna pour regarder Merlin. Dans ses pensées il l'avait complètement oublié.

« Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec quelque chose comme ça, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Merlin roula des yeux. Il flâna vers la table pour ramasser l'assiette de nourriture.

« Ce n'était pas censé être drôle_, répliqua le blond en souriant._»

Merlin roula des yeux à nouveau. Puis il jeta un regard au Prince tout en rougissant quand les yeux de ce dernier rencontrèrent les siens.

Tout le reste de la journée, il prétendit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la tendresse dans les paroles d'Arthur.

Gauvain était ivre. Comme toujours. Il parlait à un calice vide, marmonnant des fadaises encore et encore. Dans son état d'ébriété il pointa son doigt vers le verre impuissant.

« Vous monsieur… ! »

Gauvain se balançait de gauche à droite.

« …Avait un total manque de compassion ! »

Il fixa le calice vide, l'objet était sur la table non loin de là où il était assis. Un rire éclata dans la taverne et pourtant l'homme ne pouvait toujours pas entendre la voix familière de Merlin, quelque part près de lui.

Étonnamment, il saisit pourtant un gémissement du Prince de Camelot. Gauvain se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici, dans ce lieu. Probablement pour garder un œil sur son bien-aimé Merlin. Après tout, Arthur était très possessif envers les choses qui lui appartenaient.

« Gauvain, tu es là ! J'étais à ta recher…

-Merlin, mon ami ! Regarde ce malotrue. »

Il eut un hoquet hargneux vers le même calice.

« Il ne veut pas me répondre. »

Il grogna au fou rire de Merlin.

« Viens Gauvain. »

Le serviteur encercla la taille de l'ivrogne de ses mains.

Gauvain était confus, il venait de se retrouver sur le sol sale alors que Merlin aurait dû le tenir. Il releva la tête pour voir Arthur serrer le poignet de Merlin tout en le regardant lui.

« Je vais le faire. »

Arthur tapota le poignet de Merlin avant de le lâcher et se pencha pour ramasser l'autre Chevalier. Même si le Prince était rude, il lui murmura tout de même :

« Ne touche pas à ce qui est mieux.

-Aik ? »

Gauvain cligna des yeux.

« Merlin ! Arty, ici, dit que tu es sa chose !_, Cria-t-il. _»

Merlin rougit, mais les suivit tranquillement et docilement.

Et bien, il avait juste à prétendre qu'il n'avait rien entendu de tout ça. Surtout pas la partie où Arthur avait prétendu qu'il était à lui.

« Penses-tu que j'ai l'air gros ? »

Arthur tournait sur lui-même, examinant son corps robuste. Merlin soupira agacé.

« Non. Combien de fois allez-vous me le demander ?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu admettes que je suis plutôt fringant. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard incrédule, l'observant de haut en bas jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire, à sa façon, apparaisse sur ses lèvres souples.

A cet instant, Arthur ne voulu rien d'autre que retracer ce doux orifice de son doigt. Imbécile.

« Vous êtes bien.

-Seulement ça ?

-Oui.

-Je ne sais pas... Gwen dit que j'ai un regard très, très attrayant. »

Sa chambre s'alourdi de silence, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, mis à part la respiration de Merlin. Son inquiétude grandissant, Arthur se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux tristes de Merlin. Rapidement le brun s'occupa à nettoyer la chambre, ignorant le regard insistant du blond sur lui.

Arthur avait remarqué, que quand il mentionnait Gwen, une expression triste et blessé apparaissait sur le visage de porcelaine de Merlin. A l'époque, il savait leurs sentiments réciproques, mais la jeune femme avait refusé de l'accepter et de l'admettre. Principalement parce que « la servante et le Prince ne pouvait pas être ensemble ».

Arthur avait eu un regard agacé à ces paroles. Qui avait écrit la règle que vous ne pouviez pas aimer l'être que vous vouliez aimer ? Personne.

Ainsi le Prince n'avait pu être avec Guenièvre, mais cette fois il aurait Merlin.

« Tu sais… »

Arthur se déplaça vers l'inconscient Merlin, ses doigts glissants toujours sur la couette. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère à lui d'être doux et d'exiger de l'attention de la part de l'autre, mais Arthur ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si seulement Merlin le regardait…

Il boucla hésitant, mais fermement ses bras autour de la stupéfiante taille mince de son serviteur.

Le Prince entendit le souffle de Merlin se couper, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Si tu veux tellement faire semblant… »

Arthur parlait d'une voix basse à l'oreille du jeune Magicien, qui avait son dos appuyé contre la poitrine haletante du Prince.

« …Alors, supposons que nous sommes des amoureux. Je vais te protéger, te garder en sécurité dans mes bras, t'embrasser et ne jamais te laisser t'en aller. Je serais la seule personne qui t'aimera pour toujours. »

Le garçon dans ses bras ne bougeait pas d'un muscle, ne prononçait pas un mot. Il restait simplement immobile et Arthur sentit son espoir partir en morceaux.

Jusqu'à ce que Merlin se tortillât pour se mettre face à lui en souriant. Peut-être que pour une fois, il pouvait arrêter de faire semblant qu'ils n'avaient pas à être ensemble.

Un simple baiser timide et doux de Merlin sur sa joue suffit pour plonger Arthur dans une totale allégresse.

« Alors… Ça veut dire que je vais avoir moins de tâche à partir de maintenant ? »

Merlin pencha la tête, toujours en signe d'attente. Arthur se mit à rire très fort.

« Dans tes rêves. »

Redevenu sérieux, il ajouta :

« Je vais doubler tes corvées.

-Imbécile.

-Je sais, je t'aime aussi. »

_**FIN**_


End file.
